


I want you (In the most innocent form)

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Alpha!Leonardo, Alpha!Raphael, Alpha!Splinter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Beta!Mikey, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Established Relationship, F/M, Master/Pet, Oh and this is the 2k3 verse, Omega!Donny, That was the best one tbh, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I crave you in the most innocent form.<br/>I crave to say goodnight,<br/>and give you forehead kisses,<br/>and to say that I adore you when you feel at your worst.<br/>I crave you in ways where I want to be next to you.<br/>Nothing more,<br/>And nothing less.<br/>-Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Girls Need Their Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've had the first chapter of this fic in the works for a while now, and it was going to simply be smut, but a lil plot bunny came and mauled the shit out of my face and it will turn into more eventually.

Her long wavy brunette locks draped over her shoulder and my arm and it sparkled as the dim light in my room hit the thick strands while her head rested on the slight spanse of dark green flesh just above my chest plating on the left hand side of my body. Over the past few months, it had become her favorite place to rest her head other than my lap, especially on our Lazy Days. These were the days when Master Splinter had no training for us boys, but we were supposed to stay in the sewers to calm down for the day, or even when we had free days. Usually these days were on weekends, our free day being on Saturdays and our day of relaxation on Sundays. Autumn then stirred, pulling me out of my thoughts and her eyes slowly opened, revealing her beautiful eyes, her left being an icy grey blue, and top half of her right eye was the same shade but the bottom half was a beautiful, intelligent looking auburn. They fascinated me to no end and I found them gorgeous. “Hey.” she mused groggily. She had been napping off and on all day because she had been suffering from nightmares lately and it pained me to see her eyes water silently in her sleep and I often heard her cry out to me to help her face the terrors I could not help her defeat. Her smaller olive-toned hands traced small, lazy circles on my chest bringing me back once more and I hummed contentedly, “Raph?” she asked softly and I turned to look at her, “Yeah?” came my gentle reply. “Am I fat or ugly?” I was stunned into a brief silence at her question. She was chubby and much shorter than I am, but by no means did I see either quality as negative. In fact, I’ve always had a thing for heavier set Omega dames with nice behinds. In the words of Sir-Mix-Alot, ‘My anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns hun.’ But in any case, she was absolute perfection and her personality made her even more attractive to me. Once out of my thoughts, I shook my head and looked at her, “Why would you say that babydoll?” She shook her head, “Nothing. Just wondering.” I crinkled my face, she was a good liar, but I could see right through her. My beautiful autumn was hiding something, but I wasn’t about to press the issue. Not only was it incredibly rude of me, her wrath was so much colder and way more unforgiving than mine. I’d once seen her fly off the handle at Mikey briefly and you could literally see him tuck his metaphorical tails between his legs before I managed to calm her. I vowed to myself to never make her mad, but seemingly, I never could. Here lately she had been more argumentative since she wasn’t sleeping well at all, and it didn’t bode well with me. She told me that the majority of the dreams she had were prophetic in a way, so we told Splinter and he too, seemed concerned at her predicament. He’d told her to let him know if anything was off, but she told no soul what happened in her head once she went to bed. I only knew they were nightmares.

I know I appear to be very scatter-brained, but even by Alpha standards I worry a lot. Especially with her nightmares, her off-the-wall-self-shaming questions, and the everyday worries pertaining to my brothers. But I have good reason to worry about Autumn. You see, after a fucking difficult day of nothing but hard lectures from her family, she hides and begins to just cry. How do I know? I’ve seen her do it. And she’s told me why. She’s afraid of flying too far off the handle and really hurting someone, either with her fists, or with her words. So, what we did was set up snuggle time watching a movie or a show we liked whenever she’d had just too much. And the rest of the group knew not to interrupt a favorite show of hers, so it worked out fine. It soothed her much like when she listens to music on her headphones and cleans up our hideout. The action inspires her to dance or even sing, and let me tell you, not only does she have some amazing moves, her voice is amazing. I still have a couple recordings on my phone from the first few times she did it.

I was once again pulled out of my own head with the soft sounds of her sobbing and saying ‘No’ over and over in a nightmare, then she bolted upright with an audible gasp, causing me to pull her close in a warm hug while she cried softly into my neck. At some point I had begun to kiss her neck gently in hopes to help her relax. But not only did I help her relax, I also succeeded in making her horny much to my dismay. So I stopped and just simply nuzzled her neck. How did I know? Well, not only could I smell her usual scent of warm cinnamon, southern peaches and warm summer breezes which was now laced with arousal, but she also uttered a pretty little moan. Omegas have certain spots that get them going at the drop of a hat when touched a certain way, and Autumn’s spots happened to be her neck, ass, and back. Which by my standards happen to be the best areas to grab, spank, kiss, bite, or nibble on an Omega. In my eyes she was perfect. From the blush dusting her cheeks, to her cute little toes, she was fucking beautiful. I nonchalantly scented the air and noticed her scent suddenly got very sweet and my mouth started to water. “Autumn?”

“......Uh-huh?” Fuck. Her voice was too breathy and it looked like her eyes were starting to glaze over. She was going into heat. Let me clarify; Her first heat. Oh sure it left me and her one to two weeks to get it out of her system, but we hadn’t even made love yet. And I wanted her first time to be special. I wanted to ravish her and have her mewling under my touch before I actually did the deed. And now that plan has gone down the drain, especially since I was right here and she needed the knot that I had. Autumn whined. The cramps must be setting in. I sent a quick text to my brothers and Splinter saying that she was going into heat and to not be anywhere my room for about an hour, or until she was sated for the time being. Leo and Master Splinter would try to break in to help her out, Donnie would follow her and slip into heat. Mikey was the only Beta here, so he was in charge of food runs once I got her heat at bay for a while.

“R-Raphie....” she whined once more. “I know sweetheart. But I need you to help me get you undressed. Okay?” the poor thing nodded and went limp as I helped her out of the thin garments, revealing more of her beautiful, supple flesh. Once she was nude I put her on the large mattress and tasted every inch of her skin, almost to the point of scent marking her. Goddamn she tasted so fucking delicious and hot on my tongue. I wanted more of her. My tongue traced hot trails down her stomach, to her mound, where I found her cunt already wet and making a mess on my sheets. I didn’t mind though. I simply lapped at her folds, relishing in her sweet, exotic taste. I don’t know why I hadn’t done this before. She was more addicting than any drug out there and this was enough to fuel many fantasies when she wasn’t here with me.

“R-Raphie, please.....I need it!”

“I know sweetcheeks. I know. I don’t want to hurt you though, so I have to prep you a little first.” I soothed, using a hint of my Alpha voice to get the point across. Autumn nodded, but she whined once more, and rather pitifully. Then I slid a finger in and I heard a delicious moan escape her lips and her hips bucked to try and get the digit in deeper. I shushed her gently and stretched her until I could add another finger. Meanwhile, my cock was hard and practically straining at me to let it out of it’s sheath. The slit for the area containing my cock was already open and leaking copious amounts of pre cum. But I knew the moment I pulled it out, what was left of my rational thought would fly out the window and I would mount her before she was ready for me and I could seriously hurt my baby.

I stretched her tight entrance until I could almost comfortably fit two of my fingers in her, then I pulled out my hard and aching member and slowly slid in, feeling only the slightest resistance, since this was her first time. The sounds she was making were stained vocal pants and I paused, “Please talk to me, are you alright?” The omega nodded furiously and pleaded for me to keep going. So I listened to the lady and continued. Her body felt like it was on fire under and around me, and it didn’t help that she was so tight around me either. The sensations all around me were wearing my patience very thin, but I held on until my knot just rested at her entrance. To distract me, and pass the time until she told me to move, I began sucking at her nipples, loving both the way she reacted and the way her skin felt under my tongue.

After a few moments of me teasing her breasts, her body started rocking against mine, and I started to thrust slowly, praising her with whispered words in her ear, loving the way she mewled and rocked eagerly against me. Pretty soon she started begging for it harder, and well, who was I to deny such a pretty request? My hips gained speed gradually until I was pounding her at a brutal pace that my instincts were sure she could handle. And she did like a pro. See, the thing is, Omegas are portrayed as a weaker more frail gender than us Alphas or even Betas, but in all actuality, their bones and internal functions are built to withstand more shit than the typical Alpha. Omegas carry and bear children for christ’s sake. And they do it so well that I have to just sit back and marvel at the whole thing because damn. I could never do it half as well as an omega. I then realized she exclaiming she was going to cum and that she wanted me to mark her. “Baby, that’s just the pheromones talking. You didn’t actually want that I thought...” surges of lust and possessiveness went through me like bullets, urging my inner Alpha on, but I couldn’t do it. Not without her really knowing what she was doing. But all of a sudden, she was cumming around me and not only did my world go white with the feel of her tight heat getting tighter around me, I sorta blacked out for a moment as I came, knotting her to keep the heat at bay for a while. When I finally came down from my high, her scent gland was a deep purplish red and she looked so thoroughly gone that I didn’t have the heart to tell her my slight against her. But I was gonna be up for a while because biology dictated that the Alpha stays up after a heat knot to protect an Omega while they sleep. At least until the knot deflated.

To help the both of us get more comfortable, I flipped us so she had my chest as a pillow and I had the pillows to lean against, then I pulled the comforter up around us and felt her settle in for a nap until the heat came back.

This routine went on for about a week and then she noticed the Mark on the side of her neck. “Raphie, d-did you mark me?” There was no disguising the pure joy coating her voice. “Yes baby. Do you mind?” I asked worriedly, only to find her running toward me and pouncing on me happily like a playful little fox. “Of course not~! I love it.” she purred, nuzzling me happily. I chuckled and nipped lightly at her. But of course, she retaliated and nipped at the underside of my chin, causing me to utter a chiding, playful growl. She wanted to play a game? Fine. We'd play a game. I knocked her over and started leaving soft love bites on her flesh, along with some hickies. This brought out the sexiest thing I've ever heard Autumn say besides her chanting my name as I ram into her.

"D-Daddy~" she moaned. I paused and groaned, my cock immediately finished getting hard at that point, and probably got harder. But I realized, her name for me felt right. Like it was meant to be. I wasn't the most nurturing to my brothers, but to her I was. I had a thought that she seemed quite a bit like a Little. A Little is someone who has the mentality of a young child, but trapped in a grownup body. It's often used in a BDSM relationship, and it's where the term 'Daddy Dom' comes from. Daddy doms are by far the most nurturing of all the other doms, especially since they fill two roles for a Little.

I'm rambling again. But I work my way down her barely clothed flesh, tasting her and watching the way she writhes under my tongue. "D-daddy.....d-don't tease me...." She pled to me, and I cradled her head and kissed her, "Shh, Daddy's here baby girl. I'm gonna take care of you." I soothed as I let my cock slide out of its sheath, and slowly slid the thick member into her. I may be only 19 and about 6'3", but my dick is thicker than a cucumber and something worthy of having a place on Bad Dragon. Anyway, she moans near my ear and goes to rub at her (probably) aching clit. I chide her, and bind her hands behind her back with my mask, then grab my belt and tie it around her eyes. Once I do that, she's panting vocally, since her sense of touch has skyrocketed without its seeing helper. "Ah-ah Babygirl. You have to cum with everything I do to you. If not, then you don't get to cum at all. Understand, my naughty little fox~?"

"Y-yes Daddy...." She moaned and shivered at my tone. I grinned and kissed her neck softly, then began rocking into her tight heat. Her body stayed still for me, though I could practically see the internal struggle of her trying to not writhe and buck underneath me. It was damn hot, especially with the little noises escaping her lips. Soon enough, my thick knot rested outside of her, and I saw her hips buck ever so slightly, trying to get it inside her. "Daddy.." She whined softly, "I need it....."

I consoled her, "You'll get it baby. Just trust Daddy. Alright?" She nodded and forced herself to be still like a good little girl. Once she was completely still, I held true to my word and took care of her. Later we both decided that we needed food and a shower, but the mini fridge I had was empty. So, she volunteered to go grab something from the kitchen as I showered.


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

As I went to the common room where all the boys usually hung out, Leo and Mikey were on the couch watching some show on the huge TV, but as he caught sight of me, Leo's blue eyes became full of a possessive jealousy. My scent gland was a deep purple-ish blue from Raphs teeth and I smelled like him.

"Whoo girl, you reek of sex!" Mikey teased and I couldn't help it. I giggled.

"Least I got some~" I retorted, laughing as I said so. That statement nearly caused Leo to crush the remote in his hand and he twitched with rage.

"Leo, you okay?" I asked, nearly tilting my head to give the angry Alpha what he wanted, but I'd be in deep shit then.

"I'm fine." The alpha spat, shooting me a glare that could kill if he had the power. I reflexively whimpered and scurried off to the kitchen to eat, becoming fearful of Leo. I was in the middle of making myself some lunch when I heard footsteps behind me and I froze. The smell of clean linen and incense told me exactly who it was. But what had me worried was the stench of anger and jealousy mixed in so strongly, it was nauseating. "L-Leo, wh-what's wrong?" I stammered, beginning to panic.

"Why did you go to him? I could have treated you so much better." He murmured, his tone full of a saccharine sweetness that was much too calm for someone that pissed. "But no. I had to just listen in and smell that intoxicating scent of yours and fist my cock every night." He growled lowly, cornering me against the stove and I had to lean back to help distance myself from him, though it wasn't much.

A large light green hand began rubbing my thigh and I whined. Though he took that as I wanted more and his hand moved up higher as the stench of fear in my own scent grew.

I heard a loud snarl from the kitchen door and suddenly Leo is being tackled to the ground by my mate. But soon I see Mikey and Splinter come in to separate the fighting alphas, and I bolt out of the kitchen undetected and back to Raph's room.

I needed to be wrapped up in his heavy blanket before I went into a panic attack. His scent hit my nose and I felt my whole body relax.

I took the time to build a nest, and snuggled in it with a stuffed animal, letting feelings of calmness settle over me. But as I almost fall asleep, I hear soft knocking. "Hey, uh, sis, Its Mikey. I need you to tell me what happened."

"Come in Mikey."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I smelled her fear, so I followed my nose to the kitchen. That's when I saw Leo hovering over Autumn, touching her despite the sheer panic surrounding her and I saw nothing but red. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled aside by Mikey and Splinter has Leo. "You two, to the Dojo. Now!" Splinter growled and I almost turn tail to go comfort my baby, but Mikey headed that way before I could, so I trudged my way to the Dojo as Leo stormed there like a prissy little bitch.

Once there, Splinter had us sit in front of his cushion on the far side of the Dojo, which usually meant he was going to play mediator as Mikey got Autumn's side of the whole ordeal.

"Raphael, speak."

"I was getting out of the shower when I smelled Autumn's scent laced with panic, so I followed it to the kitchen where I saw Leo hovering over her and damn near molesting her despite her fear-scent."

Of course, Golden boy was as silent as a church mouse now. "Leonardo, is this true?" Splinter replied, voice full of horror.

"I-I.....yes....." He said quietly.

Now, I was beginning to grow heavily worried because Leo could very well be sent away as punishment. My inner Alpha kept telling me to let it go, that he deserved it. But my heart couldn't let that happen. No matter what happened, at the end of the day he was still my brother, and it could tear this family apart if he were sent away. Splinter's face was torn with hurt, disappointment, anger, and pain. It was as though this whole ordeal was physically hurting him.

We all knew that Leo was extremely jealous of of me keeping Autumn all to myself, and I was going to talk to him about compromise, but this would have my baby out of the Lair and with April until it blew over.

-:-:-:-:-

Father sent me out while he hashed things out with Leo, so I went to go talk to Donnie. Something was amiss, there was no way Leo would do something like this of his own volition. Even if Autumn came out smelling like sex and the tail end of her heat.

"Ey Donnie, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up? I mean, other than the whole Accident of course."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, "Something is wrong. Leo would never act like that on his own."

"I agree, do you think it has something to do with the one time Shredder kidnapped him? You rescued Autumn from the Purple Dragons in that alley shortly after he got him back...."

"Maybe. He didn't start having those odd migraines until after we got him back."

"That's right. I think you're onto Something Raph. Didn't you say something about Autumn aging prophetic nightmares after that too?"

"Yeah....I think I did."

"Well, Mikey recorded his conversation with her on her side of this ordeal, so we'll know more when he gets back." Of course, speak of the ninja and he shall come. Just then, Mikey came in.

"Hey bros, you gotta hear this. Autumn said some crazy shit in there." Mikey told us after apparently running into the lab with an expression of pure confusion plastered on his face.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_".......I-it's odd, I had a nightmare exactly like this earlier this week..... I didn't know who was touching me. But looking back, it was Leo. Mikey, I'm scared. I think something's wrong with him. Wait. I know something's wrong with him. But I don't know what...."_

Her sweet voice was full of fear and concern. We played the bit for Master Splinter and he seemed as confused and fearful as the rest of us. So we brought Leo into the lab and scanned his body for abnormalities. As it turned out, there was a small bump on the back of his neck, right over his spinal cord.

"Donny, what is it?"

"Simple answer? A wireless hormone altering device. Shredder must've made Leo his guinea pig....."

"Holy fuck. Can you take it out?"

"No, but I can alter and disable it. It'll just take a lot of time."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a better reference for Autumn, look here: http://midnightgal12.deviantart.com/art/Tmnt-fic-oc-634735006


End file.
